Magus
"I'm Lily De La Tulipe , you can call me Magus ! And your apparition is providentielle ! A real gift as I was falling into the darkness of désespoir !" Magus also known as Lily De La Tulipe is a french pro hero. She is involved in the take down of the villain known as The Scarlet Devil . Appearance Lily wear more then often her magician suit, even in normal situation. She have white hair and brown eyes with a slender figure. Personality Magus is an entertainer, she want to please public and make sure that each of her intervention as hero are impressing. She have an odd and excentric personna that she play most of the time creating a trouble line between Magus , the magician hero and Lily De La Tulipe, the hero. Synopsis Before arriving in Japan: Magus quirk blossomed late, she wasn't particularly the strongest or with most impressive quirk in her hero school. It needed her three year to finally arrive to an good mastering of her quirk. After hero school , her Magus character and her expertise quickly lead her to rise in the popularity rate and hero chart of France leading her to a place in the top 50 by the time she was 25. What lead her to be in the top 10 french hero would mark the rest of her life... The Scarlet Devil: in Data Transmission... : Recovery of Operation Scarlet Devil data incomplete. Magus ...Error... in Error Mansion : Error Error Error Error... death and Error wounded. Villain known as The Scarlet Devil real name being Error was captured by Magus. Time in Japan : One year after the event that lead to Scarlet Devil capture, Magus decided to went on an international tour, including a few dates in Japan. There, her equipment which was imbued with her quirk got stolen before a show .With the help of the kids, she ended up getting it back. However the villain that stole was red herring, employed by someone that Magus would have never believed to be back. To confirm her suspicion, she sent the kids on a diversion mission which she thought was safe as per say. Turns out it was the current lair of The Scarlet Devil, which after evading prison in France decided to run after Magus to play with her once again. Saving the kids at the last minute, Magus ended up fighting The Scarlet Devil in her lair. It did not ended well for Magus. Severly wounded by the fight, she was sent in the hospital for a good month. As of now , her current occupation is to find and stop The Scarlet Devil while she is in Japan. Abilities Magus is an expert in magic tricks , card play and is a remarquable pick pocket. Her hand dexterity being notably above the average man one. Quirk Proprieties : Her quirk allow her to give a propriety to an object she touch. It tire her to different level depending on the complexity of the propriety. The quirk also obey 3 rules : One effect at the time Once a effect is on place , it can't be deactivated. Just replaced by another one It only work on non living things. Special Moves "Is this your card ?" : Magus throw an oversized card to an enemy , usual the sheer force of impact of the modified card is enough to break a few bones. Trivia *She love wine and take wine drinking very seriously almost religiously. *Rumors go around that she had an adventure with another french hero : Super Dupont. *She has her own hero theme: Quotes * (to Magus Squad right after saving them from The Scarlet Devil) : "RUN , I will delay her ! AND LEARN TO RESPECTEZ VOS PUTAINS D ORDRES LA PROCHAINE FOIS !"